Will Treaty
Will was an apprentice throughout the books The Ruins of Gorlan, The Burning Bridge, The Icebound Land, Oakleaf Bearers and Erak's Ransom. The first four books tell the story of Will's first two years as an apprentice while Erak's Ransom told about Will's final mission as an apprentice. Will is described as being short for his age but very swift and with an excellent head for heights. Will is a orphan (ward) in Castle Redmont. Each year, Wards turning fifteen could apply to be appernticed to the various craftmasters of Castle Redmont. Wards who weren't choosen normally ended up working in fields. In the end, Will is chosen by Halt to become a Ranger. Rangers are the intelligence force of the nation, They specialize in unseen movement and the use of weaponry such as throwing knives and longbows. After being an apprentice for a few days, Halt takes Will to see his horse Tug, With Tug, Will trains in the skills needed to pass his assessment at the annual Ranger meeting. However, the meeting is cut short with rumors of Morgarath rising again. History The Bridge In the second book, The Burning Bridge, a war is approaching and Will, Gilan, and Horace, Will's friend from Battleschool, are sent to Celtica to ask for reinforcements. However, when they arrive they realize Wargals, orc like monsters working for Morgarath, have slaughtered a royal escort of the princess of Araluen and only one girl survived, a maid named Evanlyn. Gilan moves on ahead of Will and Horace to report to the King. Meanwhile, the three ride about a day behind Gilan and encounter Wargals. They follow them to the Fissure; a deep gorge thought to be impassable. The Celtica miners were all captured to complete a bridge across the Fissure. Such a bridge could assault the King's army straight from behind and destroy the King's forces. Will, Horace and Evanlyn burn the bridge, but Evanlyn and Will are captured in the process. Horace rides back with the horses and meets up with Gilan and a group of infantry trying to rescue Evanlyn, who is in truth, the Crown Princess Cassandra. Horace tells Gilan what happened and they ride back to the main army. The war goes well with the bridge destroyed and Horace kills Morgarath in single combat. Life in Skandia Will and Evalyn are taken as slaves In Skandia, a neighboring country. Will is forced to work outside in the bitter cold. He quickly becomes addicted to warmweed, a drug that gives a person warmth, but destroys their mind. This weakens him so he is no longer able to use his ranger skills to escape if he recovers from the addiction. The Skandian who captured Will and Evanlyn, Erak, sets up a plot to rid Will of his addiction and escape with Evanlyn. The two succeed in escaping, and take refuge in a small log cabin for winter. While there, Will overcomes his addiction. To rescue Will and Evanlyn, Horace and Halt also set off for Skandia. While living in the log cabin Evanlyn is captured by the Temujai, a fierce, nomadic tribe of horse warriors from the east. Will tries to rescue her, but almost fails until Horace and Halt come along. Halt captures one Temujai alive and realizes the Temujai are back to try and take over the world again. A few years ago they almost succeeded until politics got in the way. Halt agrees to help Skandia drive off the Temujai since Halt feels if the Temujai defeat the Skandians, they will attack Araluen next. The Skandians win the battle, but the Oberjarl (leader of Skandians) dies and Erak (to his great surprise) is chosen as the new Oberjarl. After returning home Horace is knighted and Will is offered the position as the lieutenant of the Royal Scouts, the countries archery trainers. Will does not accept the offer knowing that the Ranger life is his true calling. Will is unaware that Evanlyn was behind this because she sort of has a crush on him. A few years later Will is in his final year as an apprentice Ranger. Erak the Oberjarl has been captured by the Arridi, sand nomads. Princess Cassandra goes along with Will, Gilan, Halt, and Svengal (Erak's second in command) and the crew of oberjarls former ship wolfwind who stay in the harbour where they landed (the arridi didn't want 30 skandians roaming in there back yard) to pay the ransom. However, violent sandstorms, warring tribes, loosing friends, and danger everywhere may keep them from reaching Erak in time to secure his release. At the end Will is given his Silver Oakleaf symbolizing him becoming a full Ranger. First mission Will takes on his first mission as a full Ranger throughout the books of The Sorcerer in the North and The Siege of Macindaw. As a full Ranger at last, Will is assigned to a fief of his own at. At his own fief, he finds the discipline lacking. Then one day, a group of Skanadians try and raid the village. Will manages to prevent a battle by giving the Skandians supplies in exchange for not attacking the village. Soon he is sent north to Macindaw in order to investigate claims of sorcery. The lord of the castle, Syron, was poisoned by an unknown substance. Many believe a sorcerer to be the cause of the illness since Syron's ancestor was also once poisoned by a sorcerer. Alyss is sent up to help Will, but is captured by the rogue knight Keren, also responsible for poisoning Syron. Will manages to escape and enlists the help of the sorcerer who is in fact a gifted healer called Malcolm. Horace is also sent up north by Halt when Will does not send a message in a long time. To rescue the castle and Alyss, Horace and Will devise a plan. They receive the help of the Skandians that Will gave supplies to and use them to assault the castle. Horace explains that to successfully capture a castle, a four to one ratio is needed. With only about 25 Skandians and 30 soldiers in the castle this would seem impossible. However, Malcolm sets up some conjurations that draw the attention of the soldiers in the castle to one side, allowing Will and Horace to enter the castle on the opposite side. Soon the Skandians also enter the castle. Will quickly climbs up to the keep where Alyss is being held. However, Alyss was hypnotized into believing Will is the enemy. Will tells Alyss that, " I love you, I always have." and the hypnosis is broken. Alyss kills Keren by throwing an extremely potent Acid created by Malcolm on his face. and the Skandians are able to take control of the castle. Will returns to his fief with his first mission as a full Ranger a success. At his log cabin he receives a letter from Alyss stating Will told her he loves her in a dream. Horace tells her that although it seems like a dream, it might not be. She writes in the letter, "I love you." Will leaves his log cabin again with Tug, to deliver his own letter to Alyss. The Outsiders In Kings of Clonmel and Halt's Peril, Will, Halt and Horace are sent to Clonmel to prevent a cult called the Outsiders from taking power. The Outsiders offers to protect a village from bandits that are actually part of the cult in exchange for gold. When the village has been stripped dry, the cult runs off to the next village. In this fashion, they take over five of the six sections of Hibernia. Halt, Will and Horace are sent to Clonmel, the last section, to try and prevent the cult from expanding into Araluen. Halt tries to persuade his twin brother, King Ferris, to use his troops to drive the cult out. In the end, the cult loses power in Clonmel, but the leader, Tennyson, runs away to try to reach the other five sections which he controls. Will, Halt and Horace leave Clonmel to chase after the false prophet. However, in Halt's Peril, the outsiders realized they are being chased, and the remaining two Geovensans set up an ambush. Will and Halt kill one of them but the other escapes after shooting a poisonous crossbow bolt at Halt, scraping his arm. While Will and Horace are occupied tring to save Halt, Tennyson gathers new followers and preachs to them in caves. After curing Halt and killing the last Geovensan, Halt, Will, Horace, and Malcom come to caves and reveals to the villagers that they have been tricked. The bandits then attack Halt and Horace, with Malcom throwing smoke bombs at them. Will sees Tennyson escaping and grabs all of the smoke bombs at Tennyson, making him lose his balance and fall to death to the rocks below. The foursome then escape the exploding cave, and go back to their respective homes. Biography The orphan son to a sergeant who died in the great war against Morgarath. Since Will's father had saved the ranger Halt's life by sacrificing his own, Halt personally made sure that Will was safe by delivering him to Redmont fief after Will's mother died in childbirth. At the age of 15, Will became an apprentice ranger to Halt, who at one point told his apprentice, "I made sure you were taken care of because of your father. I chose you for your abilities." It was after saying this that Halt gave Will the Bronze Oakleaf of a Ranger's Apprentice. After many missions and adventures with Halt, Will eventually earned the graduate Ranger's Silver Oakleaf and was put in charge of Seacliff Fief. However, later on in the series, he took over one half of Redmont Fief so that he and Halt could create the Special Task Force when required. Will has lived at Castle Redmont all his life. Along with his friends George, Alyss and Jenny, and his sometime-enemy Horace, he is a ward - an orphan brought up by the generosity of the Baron. All his life Will has dreamed of becoming a great knight, like the father he never knew. At the Choosing Day, when wards of the castle turning fifteen are given the chance to become apprentices, he desperately hopes he is chosen for the Battleschool, where the kingdom's knights are trained. The problem is, Will might be wiry and agile, but he's small for his age. There's no way the Battlemaster will accept him as a warrior apprentice. Will decides to use what he is good at - sneaking around without being seen, and climbing trees and walls - to find out what the Ranger Halt has written about him on the piece of paper in the Baron's office. When he's caught in the act, Will decides to face up to his fate rather than lie to the Baron. It is his honest answer and courage that convinces Halt that he is right about Will - small size or not, he is the perfect candidate to become an apprentice Ranger. As Halt trains him, passing on the secret skills of the Rangers, Will begins to realise that speed and agility and intelligence are every bit as important as physical size and muscles. He learns about loyalty and trust and friendship and he learns that courage can overcome even the greatest of enemies. Finally, as the Kingdom prepares to go to war, he learns about his own identity - who he is and what he is to become. Skills Will has many of the skiils necassary to be a Ranger, and he is an exceptionally talented at the job. He is one of their best opporatives, if inexpeirienced, and his skills rival that of Gilan and even Halt and Crowly. ARCHERY: Will is an excellent archer, able to shoot several arrows in rapid succession. For the first four books Will carries a Recurve Bow, not being strong enough to pull the full weight of a Longbow. From the fifth book forward he has upgraded to the Longbow and puts it to effective use. Will is, as noted by Halt, to be a better shot than both Crowly and Gilan, two highly skilled archers and Rangers. Will rarely misses his mark, whether it be a unmoving stand or a target from a long distance or even a striking snake. ﻿ Category:Humans Category:Rangers